Beyond (DAMIAN WAYNE x READER)
by ThatAverageWeirdo
Summary: Welcome to Gotham City, the only place that can make you feel like shit from just stepping foot into the city. Unlike most places where little robberies and theft happens, this hell hole has psychopaths, murderers, monsters, and a crazy ass clown who likes to kill people by making them laugh. To balance out this chaos, were a family of superheroes.
1. CAST PLAYLIST

Welcome to Gotham City, the only place that can make you feel like shit from just stepping foot into the city. Unlike most places where little robberies and theft happens, this hell hole has psychopaths, murderers, monsters, and a crazy ass clown who likes to kill people by making them laugh.

To balance out this chaos, were a "family" of superheroes, who- for some odd reason- adored dressing up as bats and birds. These caped crusaders were determined to save the lives of the citizens of Gotham, without sacrifice, but of course, that was silly to think in this city.

• • •

 ** _CAST_ :**

David Mazouz as Damian Wayne

Finn Wittrock as Richard Grayson

Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne

Jensen Ackles as Jason Todd

Emma Stone as Barbara Gordon

Asa Butterfield as Timothy Drake

Jennifer Garner as Selina Kyle

Carice Van Houten as Talia Al Ghul

Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth

Reader as ...the reader

PLAYLIST

The Middle by Jimmy Eat World

Solitare by Marina and The Diamonds

Breathe Me by Sia

Set Fire To The Rain by Adele

Riptide by Vance Joy

Let The Games Begin by AJR

Demons by Imagine Dragons

Savages by Marina and The Diamonds

I'll Be Good by Jaymes Young

Stand By Me by Bootstraps

Battle Cry by Imagine Dragons

• • •

So yep, that's pretty much it! Hope you enjoy this book, and my writing!

P.S. You're both sixteen!

-ThatAverageWeirdo

[STARTED: 12.4.17]

[ENDED: -]


	2. Chapter I

**Mystery of a Wayne**

"Welcome back students!"

Y/n sighed as she walked into the bland classroom. The h/c haired girl took notice of how neat the room was, Y/n could only pity the janitor, as he would have to clean the mess the students would soon create.

Taking one of the seats closest to the front Y/n placed her notebook full of doodles and work (but mostly doodles) onto the desk before slumping into her seat. Gotham Academy wasn't her first choice for a school...infact, she wanted to go to public school so she didn't have to wear the stupid uniforms, but, father-dearest just wanted the best for his, "little princess."

It's been two years since their argument about the subject, and Y/n- much to her displeasure- was defeated by her dad. You would think having rich parents would be fun, but Y/n found it the complete opposite of that. Her mother's constant nagging of being a propper lady was killing the girl's youth!

"Ladies sit up straight!"

"Ladies do not do sports!"

"Ladies need to be up sharp and early!"

Constantly hearing "ladies do this" and "ladies do that" was causing Y/n to go crazy! Everytime Y/n's mother would start nagging all Y/n could do was nod, smile, and curtsy or she would get grounded from going to her "friend's house" during the night since her day was so busy. Little did her parents know that her going to a "friend's house" was just Y/n crusading around Gotham with The Dark Knight. Her parents didn't bother caring enough to ask who the "friend" was, so sneaking around with the big bad bat was easy. Now, how she ended up at Batman's side was a long, long, story. (But you wouldn't want to hear about that.)

Y/n groaned as snobby, rich, and stuck up teens passed her to find their seats. The teen girl only perked up when her only real friend sat beside her.

"Marina! Where the hell have you been? I was looking for you all morning." Y/n hissed quietly as the teacher closed the door, officially sealing the student's only escape route from what seemed like eternal boredom.

"I was having problems getting rid of ditzy blonde back there." Marina whispered as she jerked her thumb behind her.

Y/n managed to sneak a quick glance at the "ditzy blonde" before the teacher started the lesson, the blonde Marina was trying to shag just happened to be Brittany Alanna. Y/n cringed as she turned away from the back of the classroom.

"Brittany?" She mumbled as the teacher went on about the four founding fathers.

Marina nodded in response as Y/n rolled her eyes. Brittany came from a wealthy family (obviously) and was rather obsessive towards other rich people, and Y/n was one of her favorites to obsesse over for some reason. It weirded Y/n out, but annoyance overthroned being weirded out entirely. Imagine, having an airhead following you around all day, squealing in the highest pitch imaginable, about how her parents bought her ANOTHER, yacht or something. Y/n could go on and on about how Brittany was the biggest annoyance she ever had, but her thoughts were soon interrupted by the teacher.

"Oh, and who might you be young man?" Y/n looked up to notice everyone staring to one side of the classroom.

Furrowing her eyebrows she looked to Marina who just seemed to be drewling with stars in her eyes. Y/n gave aconfused look before turning her head in the same direction as everyone else. She nearly choked on her own spit at the site of the boy. Y/n only noticed that he was tall before hastily turning away.

"Stop staring. Don't stare. Staring bad." Was all she could think to herself before the boy's voice rang out.

"Damian, Damian Wayne."

This time Y/n did choke on her own spit. She turned back to the boy with wide eyes and jaw to the floor. "He's suddenly less attractive." She mentally stated to herself as she had forgotten her previous notes and began staring intensely.

"I apologize for my absence, Gray- my brother was keeping me." He stated with a rather annoyed tone as the teacher nodded.

"Please, take the empty seat next to Jesse." The teacher stated bluntly as Damian walked passed the gawking girls and the scowling guys. Y/n came back to reality once Damian had walked passed her.

"Who the fuck...did Bruce fuck?" She mentally screamed as she bit her bottom lip to keep from freaking out on the new boy.

Y/n turned towards Marina only to see her staring at the moving boy. The teen girl sighed as she realized her friend was useless at the moment, she turned to look at the boy once again. Jesse Von Helsing blushed and hid her usually pale face into her snow white hands. Damian seemed to ignore her actions and just scoffed before sitting in the desk next to her.

"Alright, now that Mr.Wayne-" the teacher gestured to Damian "is settled, let's resume, shall we?"

The class soon returned to it's normal, boring state, with the exception of the girls in the back whispering about how they wished they were Jesse at that very moment. Y/n rolled her eyes as Marina began whispering to her about Damian, not that Y/n wanted to ignore Marina, but she just drowned everyone else out as her mind began racing with thoughts.

"Bruce had a kid and never told me!? What the flip?"

"Well, I am just a kid he drags around the streets...that came out wrong."

"Who the hell is this kids mother?"

"Does he know that Bruce is B-"

"Miss L/n!"

Y/n jerked up in her seat only to come face to face with a snarling red faced beast...that was actually their history teacher. "Um...yeah?" Y/n questioned dumbly as Marina facepalmed to the side of her.

"Were you even paying attention?"

"Uh..." Y/n looked to Marina who was making awkward hand gestures that Y/n didn't understand one bit of. The teacher sighed before leaning away from Y/n's desk, to which, Y/n let out a breath of relief.

"Students, it's the first day of school! Let's not make it a habit of drowning teachers out, shall we?" The teacher snarled as they placed their arms across their chest.

"Too late." A kid snickered in the background which caused the teacher to point at them.

"Fifty sentences, I will not mock the teacher, is that clear Mr. Henderson?" The teacher snapped as Michael Henderson's friends began snickering at his groans of protest.

Y/n looked at Marina before she mouthed the words: "Thank you." Marina shrugged as Y/n turned to face the snarling beast who was pacing back and forth and continued to rant about the government or something like that. Y/n- clearly not learning her lesson- was soon consumed into her thoughts once again.

She rested her head in the palm of her hand and furrowed her eyebrows as she opened her notebook. Scribbling a note to herself so she would remember to interrogate Bruce later that day, it probably would end horribly for her. Closing her notebook and glancing one last time at Damian- wholooked bored out of his mind- Y/n exhaled deeply through her nose before slouching in her seat.

"Where the hell did you come from, Wayne?"


	3. Chapter II

**Dodgeball Blues**

"Who do you think his mom was?" Y/n asked out of the blue as her and Marina walked side by side.

Marina glanced at Y/n quickly before waving at a fellow student who was passing by. "I don't know, probably a supermodel cause damn son!" Marina sighed dreamily as Y/n rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious!"

"So am I! But then again Bruce Wayne is pretty ho-"

Y/n only threw her hand over her friend's mouth. They stopped abruptly in the hall and Y/n turned to face Marina. "Don't ever say what you were just going to say again."

Marina rolled her eyes before licking Y/n's hand. After Y/n's screeching fit was over, the two groaned in annoyance as they heard the school bell ring. Marina only scolded Y/n for making her late on the first day before sprinting off to her next class with a wave of her hand. As Y/n watched her friend jog up the stairs she let out a groan and began walking in the opposite direction.

"So the mother would have to live...not in Gotham."

"Good grammar. This is why I fail English."

"So that rules out Selina."

"Maybe it was just another one of Bruce's girl toys."

Y/n let out a breathy sigh before turning towards the gymnasium. She only groaned in annoyance as the coach announced boys on one side of the gym and girls on the other. No doubt the rich parents didn't want their daughters getting dirty, but where's the fun in that? With a weighted head, Y/n ushered herself towards the gym.

Damian continued to mumble under his breath as he exited the locker room. After experiencing history he had already decided that he was annoyed with everybody in that school. Damian scoffed slightly as the coach announced they were playing dogeball, he knew he could beat everyone, but the thing that annoyed him the most was the teams: boys against girls

The dark haired boy took a seat on the bleachers to get his gym shoes on. Damian began questioning his father for what seemed at least the tenth time today.

"Why would I need to be sent here if I already know everything?"

"What was father thinking, I wish Grayson had taken up more of my time from this hell hole."

As Damian leaned down to tie his shoes, the coach blew the warning whistle, signaling class was about to start.With a heavy sigh Damian hoisted himself up and made his way to towards the "boy side" of the gym.

Y/n stretched her arms as she walked towards the "girl side" of the gym. She took the empty space next to Jesse Van Helsing and leaned down to touch her feet. As she continued to stretch, she heared Jesse sigh in what seemed to be bliss. With a role of her eyes and a slight scoff of annoyance Y/n glanced towards Jesse, who- as she predicted-was staring directly at Damain.

"Isn't he so cute?" The red head gushed as Y/n made fake gag noises.

Jesse turned to Y/n and looked at her with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. Once Y/n noticed the freckled face girl staring at her she only rolled her eyes once again. "Oh come on Jesse! You haven't even met the guy, he's only been here for a few hours, not even a full day!"

"You just want him all to yourself!" Jesse accused as her cheeks puffed up.

Y/n gave a disgusted look towards Jesse and pointed at Damian.

"Who the hell would wan-" Y/n stopped mid-sentence to think about what she was just going to say.

She couldn't just go around saying she worked for Batman, or even Bruce Wayne. Jesse stared at Y/n impatiently as she waited for Y/n's response. Sighing in defeat, Y/n turned away from Jesse who just scoffed and stated in that all annoying prissy voice:

"Told you so."

Y/n had to clench her fists to keep from smacking that snarky smirk that took place on Jesse's face.

"Yeah well, at least I don't look like a freaking Weasley."

"Red hair and hand me downs...holy shit, I've found Ron's long lost sister. "

Y/n's thoughts were soon interrupted by the coach's whistle. The h/c haired girl was then thrown off by all the guys sprinting towards the middle, the only girl that moved was the Weas- Jesse. Y/n stayed rooted to her spot, she had always been bad at dodgeball, it would definitely make some people suspicious if her skills went from a zero to a ten.

As soon as the boys started throwing the balls all the girls started to shreak and run around on the court. Some girls tried to catch the balls, but ended up utterly failing and getting benched. Jesse, seemed to be the only girl who could actually throw a ball.

"Damned prep-school."

Y/n dodged an attempt from Jackson Trevors and began sprinting towards his failed attempt. She grabbed the ball and ran towards the other side of the girl's court. As she went to throw her eyes landed on Damian, who didn't bother keeping his skills secret. Y/n shook away her thoughts and went to throw at a blonde boy, her eyes only caught Damian once again. Damian ran towards a boy before doing a flip over him...but it was different from Batman. Y/n had only seen this flip from one person before, a villain. Y/n gulped with wide eyes as she whispered the villain's name.

"Ra's al Ghul."

Before Y/n even knew it she was slammed in the face with a dodge ball and fell to the floor with a groan.

"She looks dead."

"A dodgeball wouldn't of killed her, idiot."

"Damn, Wayne has a strong throw."

"Quiet! Hey, kid, you alright?"

Y/n scrunched up her nose as she held her head in pain. She opened her e/c eyes only to squint them due to the light. Shaking away her pain she opened her eyes completely and stared up at the ring of students and one coach above her.

"Yep, totally fine." She groaned before sitting up. The ring of students backed away as Y/n began rubbed her forehead.

Y/n began to ponder who hit her before her mind clicked. She turn towards Jackson Trevors and pointed a finger at him. "Did you say Wayne threw that?"

Jackson nodded as Jesse offered her hand to Y/n. Gratefully grabbing the girl's hand Jesse pulled up Y/n and tried to prevent her from falling over with sudden dizziness. After a reassuring pat on the back, Y/n stood on her own and placed a hand onto her aching forehead once again. She glanced around the gym to see only one person standing on the "boy side", and that person was the exact person who spiked the dodge ball into her face.

"He didn't even apologize, manners of a pig." Callie Hallows scoffed as Jesse leaned over to Y/n.

"I think you were right about the, haven't even met him part. "she whispered in a low voice that still managed to make Y/n's head ache.

"Told you so." She repeated Jesse's words as Jesse snorted and looked to the coach.

"Hey, L/n, why don't you go get yourself an ice pack! And for hitting the dodge ball into a girl's face Wayne, you get to escort her-"

"No!" Y/n practically screamed as the gym went silent.

The students all stared at Y/n as she began to panic. "I mean, he doesn't have to! It was an honest mistake."

"A happy mistake." She heard a boy mumble. Y/n turned to see Damian approaching the group of students.

"Now now L/n, stop trying to be humble, this is a rich school. Now Wayne, escort her to the nurse's office." Before Y/n was able to complain anymore the coach blew his whistle and all the students- except for Damian- ran to their sides of the gym.

Y/n groaned and turned to Damian who only held a scowl on his face. "A happy mistake? Well fuck you too."

"If only it had shut you up longer." Damian scoffed as Y/n walked around him and began walking towards the gym doors. Those were now officially, their first spoken words.


	4. Chapter III

**The Secret Life**

Y/n awkwardly played with her hands as the two teens were waiting for her to get called into the nurse's office. Damian would occasionally glance at her to give her an annoyed look before going back to scowling at the ground, which, annoyed Y/n to an extent. After what seemed like the tenth time Damian did this the h/c haired girl turned to Damian with furrowed eyebrows. "Stop, doing that."

Damian only rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Doing what?"

"Glaring at me for no reason!" Y/n hissed before pointing an accusing finger at the boy.

"I glare at everyone who annoys me." Damian hissed back as Y/n just scowled at him.

"Okay, I'll do the same." Y/n snapped before giving her dirtiest glare to the boy.

"Oh, I'm hurt, truly." Damian growled sarcastically as Y/n clenched her fists.

"You're such a little-"

"Miss L/n, I will see you now." Said the sweet flowy voice of the Gotham Acadmey nurse, Mrs. Brown.

"Finally! You can go away now." Y/n stood as she waved mockingly towards Damian.

Damian merely scoffed once again before he stood from the chair. He watched Y/n follow Mrs. Brown into the office and rolled his eyes before turning away. "Uncivilized cretin." and with that, Damian began walking towards the gym.

"I told you, I'm fine." Y/n snorted as Marina pressed the ice pack against the girl's face.

"That's not what your face is saying." Marina huffed as Y/n laughed.

"I really am-" Y/n hissed in pain as Marina placed pressure onto the ice pack.

"You were saying?" Marina stated smugly as Y/n flipped her the middle finger. The two girls continued to argue as the lunchroom began flooding with students.

Damian began cursing mentally as he walked through the hallways and towards the lunchroom. He only wished that he could just make the students who seemed to move like turtles, go faster! Damian gripped the straps of his backpack as he seemed to be only taking two steps for every five steps Brittany Alanna took.

Damian was almost on the verge of shoving everyone aside, but, thankfully for the students, the crowd began moving faster. Damian sighed in relief, but before he could start walking at a normal pace, he felt his backpack get tugged back. Damian whipped around to confront whoever decided to mess with him, but, to his annoyance, he was met face to face with the gym coach, Mr. Hart.

"Ah Damian! Just the guy I'm looking for!" Mr. Hart stated with a smile as Damian rolled his eyes. The hallways soon began to empty.

"No offence Mr. Hart, but I'd rather eat the garbage lunch then talk to you." Damian said with a huff as he went to turn away.

"Headmaster Hammer wanted you to apologize to Miss L/n!" Mr. Hart yelled out as Damian stopped in his tracks. Some passing students whispered to one another, and others were telling others what had happened.

"What?" He questioned, slightly annoyed as he clenched his fists. The hallways were officially cleared, it was only the coach and Damian left.

"Apologize to Miss L/n, or Headmaster Hammer will have to contact your parents!" The coach yelled as Damian clenched his teeth and tightened his jaw.

"Go ahead and call them!" Damian yelled out before turning away and storming off towards the lunchroom, never looking back to the coach.

Y/n took a swig of milk, before eventually regretting it entirely. It tasted more like the carton then it did actual milk. "What the hell is this crap?" She gagged as Marina rolled her eyes.

"It's the same as last year girl." Marina shook her head as Y/n shrugged and took another drink before gagging again.

"Why the hell are you drinking it!?" Marina snorted as she slapped Y/n's arm.

"I'm thirsty!" Y/n whined as she went to drink more, but Marina caught her arm and managed to rip the milk away.

"You're going to make yourself puke!" Marina yelled as she pushed Y/n's reach away.

"But if I make myself puke I can leave school early!" Y/n shouted as students began glancing at the two girls.

"You're making a scene!" Marina laughed as she jumped up.

"I know." Y/n laughed back as Marina made her way towards the trash can.

Y/n watched as Marina dropped the milk into the black abyss of trash and only sighed. "He was so young-" she was cut off as Marina flicked Y/n's forehead.

"Ow! The heck dude?" Y/n complained as she rubbed the reddening spot on her forehead.

"Stop being an idiot." Marina stated sincerely as the h/c haired girl slouched and began to pout.

"Stop being a buzzkill." Y/n retorted as Marina rolled her eyes.

Y/n leaned back into her chair as Jesse placed her lunch tray onto the table before taking a seat. "How's your face?" She chuckled before biting into her apple.

"How's your dignity?" Y/n shot back as Marina snorted into her apple sauce.

"Hardy har-har." Jesse stated sarcastically as Y/n smiled and threw her apple in the air and Marina laughed quietly.

"I talked to Wayne." Y/n stated bluntly. Jesse stopped half way through her bite and Marina placed her spoon back onto the tray.

"And?" Jesse asked anxiously before leaning in.

"And nothing, he's just a complete ass." Y/n scoffed as she caught the apple before placing it onto the table.

"Not surprised, son of a millionaire dude." Marina huffed as Jesse sighed.

"Correction, billionaire." Y/n stated with a wink as Marina stuck her tongue out.

Before Jesse had the chance to speak, a tray was slammed down onto the table. "Hey girls!" A familiar prissy voice called out, which caused the three girls currently at the table to groan mentally.

Jesse turned to her left to see Brittany Alanna smiling widely and pulling out a chair. "Hi Brittany." Y/n mumbled as Marina just ignored Brittany completely.

"Hey BFF!" She gushed as Marina made fake gagging noises.

"So, I heard we were talking about Damian!" Brittany gushed again as Jesse rolled her eyes.

"Who's we?" The red head asked as Marina nodded in agreement.

"That's a funny joke." Brittany laughed as Jesse furrowed her eyebrows and moved her chair to the side.

"Don't think it was a joke..." Y/n mumbled quietly.

"What?" Brittany questioned as she leaned closer to Y/n.

"Uh...I didn't say anything." Y/n lied as she leaned away from Brittany and looked to Marina for help.

"What did you say-"

"Miss L/n! Would you mind stepping into my office?"

Y/n looked over to Headmaster Hammer- who was standing at the entrance to the cafeteria- and had his arms behind his back. Y/n nodded frantically before standing and taking a hold of her backpack.

"Well, sorry to say I have to go! Bye Britt." The teen girl shoved her chair into the table before grabbing her lunch tray.

Thank you Headmaster Hammer.

This was the only time the girl actually felt thankful to be called into his office. Y/n hurried to dump her tray before making her way across the lunchroom and toward a waiting Headmaster Hammer.

"This way please." He said before opening the door for Y/n to step through. Without even wondering what was going on, Y/n followed the headmaster through the halls of Gotham Acadmey.

"Now, Miss L/n." Headmaster Hammer stated before sitting in the chair behind his desk. He gestured for Y/n to take a seat, which she did.

"I have been informed of what happened in physical education, and received notice from Mr. Hart that Damian Wayne did not apologize for hid actions-"

"Headmaster Hammer, it's not a big deal. It was just a dodgeball-"

"Do not interrupt me while I speak." Headmaster Hammer furrowed his eyebrows as Y/n nodded.

"I will not have this behavior in my school, so, since he did not apologize, I have no choice but to contact your parents." He stated bluntly.

Y/n felt sick to her stomach as soon as the word parents, left the headmaster's mouth. Y/n's parents were...dramatic, and would have a fuss over their "little princess". What bothered her most though, was the fact that if she couldn't convince Headmaster Hammer otherwise, Bruce Wayne would have to come down to the school as well.

 _Oh shit._


End file.
